We Are Not Alone, Friend
by HS777
Summary: Their love interests have other interests and feeling so alone, Rylai and Yurnero are keeping each other company.


AN: #$%^&* brain! I can't write the latest Jug and CM chapter because my mind is filled with new stories not related to my main story. So what I did, I'm going to write these stories first. Maybe I can continue the Jug and CM story. Really sorry, Readers.

* * *

><p>Rylai watched from afar as Sven is talking with her sister, Lina. For two years, Rylai has tried her best to catch Sven's attention by giving praises and being helpful in battles. But he was more focused on besting fellow knights. And when Lina came along with her audacious acts, she was the one who captured his interest.<p>

Sven surprised Lina by giving her a rose. Rylai watches on as Lina happily accepts the gift and wrapped her arms around his neck. NowRylai needed to turn away when Lina removed Sven's helm and kissed him on the lips.

She should have put more effort.

She should have told him her feelings.

But it is too late.

She feels so alone again.

Rylai left the two lovers with a broken heart.

* * *

><p>Yurnero was quite disappointed of himself when he never returns Lyralei's affection before. At first, the girl kept on flirting and it was annoying. But as time passes by, he appreciates her feelings for him. And he was impressed of her dare-devil fighting style: going into the front lines, keeps on hitting her targets, backs away quickly then returns. He really likes her style and he was really interested in her too. But there is a war to finish and in the battlefield he finds honor. And because he is more focused on war, he never saw her getting farther from him. And when he did want to court her now, she never continued to flirt or show interest on him anymore.<p>

Now Lyralei is happily competing with Traxex, Kardel and Mirana in a shooting contest, boasting her skills and talking with Aiushtha, Sylla, and Ursa. Whatever affection she has for him is gone for good.

He should have returned her affection before but it is too late.

He was never bothered of being by himself but now he felt the heavy brunt of loneliness. It was disturbing.

Yurnero needs some time with himself to get over his disappointment and new feeling.

* * *

><p>Rylai was walking without any point of direction until she found herself near a cliff. She looked with wonder at the beautiful orange sunset as the waves from below hit against the rocks, and the gentle wind caress her face. It was very peaceful here and it comforts her. Wanting to feel the wind fully caress her sad face, she removed her pauldrons and hooded cape and placed them on the ground with her staff. She loves how the wind blows her hair and dry her tears.<p>

Still, she was still sad when she remembered Sven will never notice her. As she stands, she wished her affectionswere returned so she will not feel so alone.

* * *

><p>Yurnero knows one place that will help him forget this sudden realization of loneliness. The place has served him as his training ground and sanctuary because it is the only place that reminds him of his lost homeland. And no one has ever discovered the place but him.<p>

Except he found that someone found his secret place.

"Crystal Maiden?" Yurnero said with disbelief.

Rylai gasped and turned around, blushing with embarrassment when she saw Yurnero. "J-Juggernaut! W-what are you doing here?"

"Same question goes to you too." he said in an annoyed tone. "I can't believe you found my sanctuary."

"Sanctuary? Oh, sorry. I-I didn't know this is your sanctuary. I'm really sorry, Juggernaut." she started gathering her things. "Really sorry, Juggernaut. I'll leave now. Sorry again."

As Rylai passed Yurnero, she was grabbed on her upper arm. Surprised why Yurnero stopped her from leaving, she looks at him.

"You're crying." Yurnero stated with a mean tone.

"N-n-no. I'm not." Rylai said.

"You were never good at lying. Why are you crying?"

Rylai looked at Yurnero with surprise, then her face scrunched like a little girl that is about to cry.

Yurnero sighed and lets go of Rylai's arm. "Forgive me for raising my voice at you. I shouldn't have done that when you're hurting."

Rylai sniffs. "That's okay." She gave him a small and shy smile. "And I'm sorry too for coming here. I didn't know this is your sanctuary. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Promise. I'm going now."

Yurnero watches Rylai walk away, wondering why she is crying. As what Yurnero knows, Rylai is a naïve and happy-go-lucky woman acting like a girl. With an attitude like that, someone like her never cries. And this Rylai is crying.

"Wait." Yurnero calls.

Rylai stopped walking and turns to face him.

They are looking at each other for awhile, not saying anything yet.

Yurnero spoke first. "Why are you crying?"

Surprised, Rylai cannot help but ask "Why?"

"... Curiosity perhaps..."

"Oh."

There is silence between them except for the waves and the wind making noises at the trees.

Yurnero spoke again. "... Will you tell me?" when he saw the sad Rylai blushing with embarrassment, he added. "If you don't want to tell me, I'll understand."

Rylai stayed silent before talking. "Do you... Do you like someone, but that someone already found another?"

"... Yes... We have the same situation. Tell me about it."

Yurnero sat on the ground, facing the sunset and puts his sword on his lap. He looks at Rylai and pats the ground beside him, telling her to sit on the spot. Rylai slowly walks towards the spot and timidly sits beside him, and putting her things at her side.

At first they were silent but when Yurnero urged her to speak, Rylai started sharing about her crush on Sven. After Rylai, it is Yurnero's turn to tell about his disappointments.

Rylai smiled gently at Yurnero. "Aw. I think you still got a chance with Windranger."

Yurnero shakes his head. "No. She lost all interest on me. What is lost will never be regained."

"Well, as long as she doesn't have a boyfriend, I think you can get her."

"Hrrm. You heard me, right? What is lost will never be regained... Like my homeland."

"With Windranger, I think it can be found again." her tone changed into sad. "Unlike me..."

Yurnero sighed. "You must forget about him."

"... I'll try. Still..."

"Hm?"

"... Even when we have our allies, I think I'm always meant to be alone. And I thought having a boyfriend like Sven would ease the loneliness..." when Yurnero remained silent and looked at the sunset, Rylai turned her head to face the sunset too. "... I was always alone... Back home, I don't have playmates and people avoid me because of my powers... And when I was left in Icewrack, the only company I have is my mentor... Now when my mentor went to the depths of the mountain to sleep a thousand years, I was left alone to continue my training... At first it was okay to me... But as time passes by... I don't want to be alone anymore..."

Rylai was surprised when Yurnero faced her and used his rough finger to wipe away her tear, making her look back at him too.

After wiping her tear away, Yurnero spoke. "... What you said made me think... The saying is true all along. 'No Man is An Island'... I thought I can survive alone but the loneliness is unbearable..."

Rylai gave Yurnero a sympathetic smile. "... I can relate to that."

The two then turned to watch the sunset for awhile before one of them spoke again.

Rylai looked at Yurnero. "Juggernaut?"

"Hm?"

"They said that having friends can ease the loneliness too."

Yurnero looked at Rylai. "What are you trying to say?"

Rylai blushed and shyly asked. "Can we be friends?"

"... ... Do you want to be friends with me?"

Rylai nodded her head. "Yeah. At least we won't feel so alone anymore."

A pause before Yurnero nods his head. "Very well. We are friends."

With his answer, Rylai gave him a bright smile. "Thanks." she giggled. "You know, I was really worried you won't agree of becoming my friend."

"Mm-hm."

"As your friend, do you want me to help you get Windranger to like you again? I think I have an idea how. What if I just go to her and tell her that you actually like her? Or how about-"

"Has anyone told you you're annoying?" an irritated Yurnero interrupts.

Rylai gasped. "... No. You were the first." she sadly said.

Their first day of becoming friends and Yurnero made Rylai sad. he sighed. "Forgive me. Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Let's not talk about Windranger."

"Okay... So... What are we going to talk about?"

Yurnero looked back at the sunset. "... ... I don't know..."

"Oh, okay." Rylai also looks at the sunset.

After a pause and without looking away from the sunset, Yurnero spoke again. "... When there is no battle or I never train, watching the sunset is part of my routines... I would like to have your company in watching the sunset."

Rylai looked at Yurnero and beamed. "Okay." she happily said.

The two lonely Heroes watched the sunset in silence. When the sun is halfway to the ocean, Rylai laid her head on Yurnero's shoulder, and Yurnero puts his arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him.

And they stayed like that as they continued to watch the sinking sun.


End file.
